Thank You, Father
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce celebrates Father's Day without Damian by his side, but Alfred tells him that a surprise gift is waiting for him.


**A/N: **I think Batman deserves to have a father's day special. Happy Father's Day to all your awesome fathers! – B

* * *

**Thank You, Father  
BruceDiana**

Bruce Wayne sat down on a couch fronting the small bed of his son. Leaning with his elbows resting on his lap, he covered his face with his callous hands and sighed.

Today was Father's Day and Damian was not there to celebrate it with him. Resting his head on his clasped hands, he gazed at the empty bed, wishing his son were there.

He could imagine Damian squatting in bed and making a sketch of an object outside the window. He gave a small smile when he eyed Damian's sketchbook laid down on a coffee table by the window.

Bruce slowly got up from his seat and picked up the sketchbook in his hand. Flipping the pages carefully, Bruce gazed at the magnificent works of his son. He saw drawings of Titus, his favorite dog, Alfred pouring a pot of tea on a china cup, and a portrait of him gazing out the window.

His lips tightened in a thin line, controlling the tears about to fall. Placing the sketchbook back on the table, he closed his eyes.

Although Dick, Tim, and Jason were still around him, Damian was different. He was his own flesh and blood. He felt the true challenge of taking care of a son.

Damian was different from all of them. Damian needed a full transformation. His belief was different from his. In fact, it was the whole opposite of what Bruce and his other sons believed in.

It made him happy when Damian chose to be with him rather than be with Talia.

The sound of Titus whining made him open his eyes once again. The dog lied down on his stomach, his head gingerly placed on the floor, looking at Bruce with sympathy.

Bruce kneeled on one leg and touched the dog's head, smiling meekly when he spoke, "I miss him too, Titus."

Bruce and Titus glanced up when they heard a soft knock on the wooden door. Alfred cleared his throat before he spoke, "Sir, you have a message in the Batcomputer."

Bruce nodded and stood up before he strode to old grandfather clock in the library that led to the secret entrance of the Batcave. Titus and Alfred followed him and watched as Bruce sat down on his black leather chair.

Typing in a few buttons, a video appeared on screen. Bruce leaned back on his chair, propping his head on his hand.

"Hello, Father," Damian greeted in the video, wearing his Robin costume sans the domino mask. Damian took the video in the sparring area of the cave, "I would like to greet you a happy father's day. I know I do not show how much you mean to me, but I am very grateful for the love and kindness that you have showed me. I appreciate the love of a family that you, Dick, Alfred and the rest have shown me."

Damian did his usual expression before he continued, "I have learned a lot and my views have changed from what I have learned from Mother's point of view and beliefs. I thank you for making me feel loved. I apologize from being hardheaded at times, but I will do my best to make you feel proud of me."

Damian smiled and waved at the camera, "Once again, Happy Father's Day, Father."

The video faded to the black screen before it returned to the Batcomputer's interface.

Bruce gazed intently at the screen, the tears from his eyes slowly trickling down his cheek. Clenching his fist, he bowed his head as he closed his eyes. His other hand gripped the armrest before he began to sob and cry.

Alfred approached him and touched his shoulder, "Master Damian scheduled that email a few months before he died. I traced the server and it originated from his laptop." Alfred paused, closing his eyes with a sigh, "I miss him too, Master Bruce."

Titus walked towards Bruce's seat and laid his head on Bruce's arm. His eyes gave a sad look. It was evident that the dog missed Damian too.

Bruce gazed up at Alfred and touched the hand he laid on his shoulder, "Happy Father's Day too, Alfred, and thank you." Alfred nodded his head as he patted his shoulder, "I'll go upstairs and prepare coffee for you." He smiled before he headed upstairs.

Bruce returned his gaze back on the screen. He typed in a few keys before a picture of him and Damian appeared on the screen. They both sat down on the couch. Bruce was reading a newspaper while Damian sat down on his right reading a red book entitled "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.

He gave a small smile before he spoke, "Thank you, Damian. I love you too."

**END**


End file.
